


Anonimo

by mdseiran



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Feeling and longing are the motive forces behind all human endeavor and human creations.”<br/>-- <i>Albert Einstein</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonimo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blacktofade).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [无名者 (Anonimo by mdseiran)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229121) by [iamclx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx)
  * Inspired by [Anonimo - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3813) by himlayan. 



> Comes with [additional, gorgeous art](http://himlayan.deviantart.com/art/AC-Anonimo-227195808) by [himlayan](http://himlayan.deviantart.com). ♥
> 
> Written for [blacktofade](http://blacktofade.livejournal.com), who donated to [help_japan](http://help_japan.livejournal.com) and asked for:  
>  _As for the fic, could I ask for something from Assassin's Creed with Ezio/Leonardo? Maybe something where Leonardo ends up unknowingly drawing a nude Ezio (Ezio is masked?) and somehow he figures out who it is, but keeps quiet and reveals sometime after that he's known all along. UST and tension is good and you can keep it PG-13 or below if that makes you more comfortable._
> 
> Thank you so much for the donation. ♥

Ezio had left his hideout this morning with clear expectations in mind – he knew his target, he had his approach all planned out, and had even tried to factor in any possible deviations that could happen to his plan.

This, however, had not been part of his calculations.

* * *

He often saw them leave the workshop – young men, handsome, with broad shoulders and a muscular physique. Their arrival was usually preceded by one of Salai’s errand runs. They always left with a satisfied smile, and Ezio never asked why. He didn’t want to know.

He went about his business as usual, treated Leonardo the same as he always did. The affection they shared, the strength of their embraces, none of them were marred by the thoughts and feelings he kept such a tight lid on while he was around the artist.

But oh, how it bothered him when he stopped to think about it.

Ezio was not a man prone to jealousy (or at least not very often; Cristina had been an exception to every rule he had ever set for himself) but even he had to acknowledge that, when it came to Leonardo, the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head frequently. He started passing by the workshop more often, and even when he didn’t have time for a visit, it gave him the chance to discreetly check up on Leonardo.

It didn’t hurt Leonardo any, and if Ezio’s heart felt a little heavier every time, well, there was no rule that said he couldn’t harm himself.

* * *

Late at night, he wondered what would happen if he simply offered himself to Leonardo one day. On the good nights, he imagined them both tangled together on Leonardo’s bed.

But more often, he saw Leonardo back away from him, and their friendship destroyed.

* * *

It was Leonardo who initially gave him the idea.

“Look, Ezio! Isn’t it divine? The detail is truly astonishing!”

The mask Leonardo was pointing at was truly a work of art, with feathers and an elaborate design, but it was a simpler one that caught Ezio’s eye. It was slightly larger than other masks, large enough to cover one’s face down to the nose. The fabric was a dark, wine red that glimmered slightly. The edges were trimmed with simple gold thread, and that same gold thread was used for the intricate patterns that crisscrossed the mask from top to bottom. It was clear a lot of work had gone into the mask, and the price the shopkeeper had put on it reflected that. Leonardo walked away from the store with a last longing look, and Ezio went back for the red mask as soon as he had walked Leonardo back to his workroom.

He didn’t think much about what to wear when the time came, simply bought a simple set of clothes. He didn’t imagine he would wear them for long. He shaved his beard with some regret after deciding it would make him too easy to recognize. Getting rid of the beard did make his scar more prominent, but it was easily covered up with a little powder borrowed from a courtesan. After that, it was simply a matter of waiting for Salai’s next run.

* * *

Finding and waylaying the young man who was making his way to the workshop was incredibly easy. Not wanting to injure the (mostly) innocent stranger, he snuck up behind him and pressed against the stranger’s pulse point until he crumbled to the ground. He charged one of the courtesans to take the man to the nearest brothel and take care of him when he woke up. He put the mask on when he got close to the workshop, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Salai opened the door, but aside from a raised eyebrow said nothing about his appearance. He was led into the inner workshop and told that the maestro would be with him in a moment.

The workshop was sparsely furnished and most definitely did not have a bed. The lone chaise in the room seemed to be more for decoration purposes than comfort, and Ezio wondered if there was some requirement Leonardo checked for before leading his predecessors to his private chambers.

The door creaked slightly when it opened and Ezio whirled around to come face to face with the maestro himself. Leonardo gave him a long stare, from top to bottom, gaze finally coming to rest on his mask. “Interesting,” he murmured. “Apologies for my tardiness, I was working on something for a friend.” He closed the door but didn’t lock it, and moved past Ezio to a table filled with what seemed to be art supplies. “You can undress behind that screen if you wish,” he called over his shoulder, and Ezio took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and marched over to the screen.

His fingers had never lost their grip on a weapon when he was facing soldiers or assassins or templars, but they shook while he unbuttoned his shirt. Nevertheless, he disrobed quickly, and when he stepped from behind the screen he looked nothing other than self-assured and comfortable in his own skin.

It took another minute before Leonardo was done with whatever he was doing at the table, but when he finally turned around his gaze was appreciative. “Please make yourself comfortable on the chaise, signore.”

Ezio wasn’t sure what he meant by comfortable, but he arranged the two pillows to his liking and settled back against them. Leonardo stared at him, index finger tapping against his lip the way he always did when he was thinking. “Have you ever done this before, signore?” he finally asked, not unkindly. Ezio slowly shook his head, and Leonardo smiled at him. “Yes, I thought so. Not to worry, I am sure you will get used to it very fast. Now, let me see…”

Leonardo’s touch came as a shock and Ezio shivered, causing the artist to quickly withdraw his hands. “Ah, I’m so sorry,” he exclaimed, briskly rubbing his hands together. “I hadn’t realized my hands were that cold. Let me try again.” Ezio stared at him stupidly while Leonardo pushed and prodded until Ezio was in a position to his liking. When he finally stepped back, Ezio was almost afraid to twitch even a single muscle.

His left arm was lying on top of the back of the couch, stretched out, while his right was leaning on the arm rest, his right hand lightly touching his temple. His left leg was stretched out on the couch but the right was folded towards the left, obscuring part of his crotch. Ezio was utterly baffled, but Leonardo seemed pleased enough so he kept quiet.

“Oh yes, this will do quite nicely,” Leonardo finally said, a hint of glee in his voice. Then he turned his back and moved towards the other side of the room, where his easel was placed, and Ezio finally saw that some of the art supplies that had been on the large table before had been moved to the side-table next to the easel.

 _Oh_ , he thought. _So that’s what this was about._

* * *

At first, it felt extremely awkward, especially since he had been unprepared. Leonardo’s eyes, when they looked at him, were the eyes of Leonardo the scientist; cataloguing his body, the way his muscles shaped his arms, the way the light hit his body. He came close once, to run a finger gently over the mask, and then smiled and went back to his table for his red paint.

For his part, Ezio did plenty of staring of his own. There was a beauty to Leonardo when he worked, when he truly concentrated on the task in front of him. Ezio had noticed it many times before, when his friend was working on one of the codex pages or adjusting one of his new inventions for Ezio to use. But being the subject of all this intensity was somehow intimate.

It was also incredibly arousing, and Ezio immediately moved his hand to cover his crotch. His move caused Leonardo to exclaim loudly and hurry over to put Ezio’s arm back in the proper position. “It is quite alright, signore,” he reassured the flustered Ezio, “this reaction is quite natural. Now, please stay as still as you can.”

Leonardo indeed seemed to be unaffected by Ezio’s arousal, so at first Ezio tried to forget about it as well (as best he could, anyway). But he noticed that Leonardo’s eyes would stray sometimes, linger. Ezio shifted his right leg slightly, fully baring his erection, and suppressed a satisfied smirk when Leonardo’s gaze lingered longer, before his friend remembered himself and turned back to his art with a light blush staining his cheeks.

The painting seemed to go much faster after that.

* * *

It was only an hour later when Leonardo said, “You may get dressed -- the painting is done.” Ezio took a moment to stretch languidly, knees and shoulders creaking in the process. Leonardo had taken the painting to the table and had his back turned to Ezio. Silently, Ezio slid the door bolt into its socket and walked towards Leonardo.

He felt the artist stiffen when he curled his arms around his waist. Not giving himself much time to think about it, he pressed himself harder against Leonardo’s back and ran his lips gently down the pale neck.

Leonardo fairly melted against him and Ezio did it again, relishing the shiver that went through the other man. He slid his hands downward, coming to rest at his hips and then, slowly, lowered one hand to run his fingers tantalizingly over the bulge hidden beneath those wide clothes. Leonardo’s breath hitched and his hand blindly groped behind him until it caught a fistful of Ezio’s hair. Ezio felt a pang of worry that his mask would slip, but Leonardo was careful, and Ezio found his head steered until their lips finally met.

Ezio had imagined kissing Leonardo a thousand times, and even with the somewhat awkward angle, the reality was even better. Leonardo opened up to him without hesitation, matching him need for need. Ezio took his time, exploring Leonardo’s mouth with his tongue and rubbing slowly but firmly over the covered erection. He relished the feel of it growing under his ministrations. Leonardo was beginning to slowly rock into his caresses, causing him to move against Ezio’s throbbing cock.

Giving the table one longing glance but quickly deciding against it, Ezio used his grip on Leonardo’s hips to spin the latter around and back him towards the couch. His fingers weren’t shaking at all when he unbuttoned the artist’s garments, and in the short time it took for them to reach the couch, Ezio had successfully bared Leonardo’s chest to his gaze. Leonardo sat down willingly when his knees hit the edge, and for a moment both of them simply stared.

“You’re magnificent,” Leonardo whispered, and Ezio bowed his head and slowly sank to his knees. His hands were gentle when they unlaced Leonardo’s breeches and reached inside, drawing his cock out into the open. Leonardo looked utterly obscene in that moment, he decided: clothed and yet not, his lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Ezio drank in the sight of him and then lowered his head to wrap his lips around the head of Leonardo’s erection.

Leonardo’s hips lifted off the couch as he thrust into Ezio’s mouth with a low moan. Ezio slid his hands under Leonardo’s rear and steered the thrusts until they found a rhythm that worked. When he felt Leonardo tensing he drew back, placing an apologetic kiss on the head. If he only got Leonardo this once, then he wanted everything the man was willing to give.

He quickly divested Leonardo of his shoes and breeches, and then went to the table for the oil flask when Leonardo pointed that way. They rearranged the pillows on the couch so that Leonardo was comfortable with his legs spread and his entrance bared. Ezio ran his fingertip over the puckered hole and felt it twitch. He coated his finger liberally with oil and then did it again, more firmly this time, and repeated this until his finger slipped inside. He added more oil and then slid his finger in further while Leonardo tightened around it. The artist was only making sounds of pleasure, so Ezio felt sure enough to add a second finger. Much as he had at the beginning, Leonardo willingly opened up to him, although it happened more slowly when he added a third. The head of his cock was glistening with precome, and Ezio’s own felt ready to burst. He let his flingers slip out and made quick work of rubbing the oil on his cock.

When Ezio got to his feet, Leonardo’s hands slid down to grab his thighs and keep his legs splayed. Ezio leaned forward and captured his lips in one long, bruising kiss. Then his hands found purchase on either side of Leonardo and his right knee came up to lean on the couch between his legs. His left foot remained planted on the floor, and he used it to push himself with one powerful thrust into the willing body beneath him.

It was easy to re-establish their previous rhythm, and Ezio found that leaving one leg off the couch gave him the additional leverage he needed to make each thrust of his hips as deep as possible. Leonardo’s back arched beautifully against the back of the couch, gasps and pleas falling from his lips. Ezio tried to obey every one of his whims – he wanted this day to be memorable for both of them.

Leonardo’s erection bobbed between their bodies, leaking steadily, leaving trails all over Ezio’s abdomen. Ezio grabbed it with his right hand and started pumping it in earnest, in keeping with the rhythm his thrusts had set. It wasn’t long after that Leonardo tightened around him and came with a long shudder that Ezio felt all around his buried cock. Leonardo’s come spattered all over his own chest as well as Ezio’s, almost reaching up to his throat. With a groan, Ezio pushed his hips deeper, not even pulling out fully before he was pushing in again. Leonardo had let go of his legs and was now kneading Ezio’s rear instead, pushing him in deeper, still meeting him thrust for thrust. When Leonardo teasingly rubbed his fingers back and forth across Ezio’s hole, Ezio’s tedious control finally snapped, and he let himself go.

* * *

The room was easily put back to sorts. Leonardo slept like the dead while Ezio cleaned him up and dressed himself. He threw a blanket over Leonardo and quietly slid back the bolt before heading to the window.

He passed the large table on his way and his eyes landed on the portrait Leonardo had drawn of him. On a whim, he grabbed one of the empty sheaves of paper lying around and used a piece of charcoal to write down his message, placing it on top of the drawing before heading to the window and jumping out.

 _You are magnificent._

* * *

He watched Leonardo more often after that, usually through the workroom window, while staying hidden. Leonardo still drew many handsome young men, although not all of them were drawn nude. But none of them ever got close to him – none of them tried to.

At least, not for two weeks.

Ezio hadn’t thought this latest model a threat. He was more muscular than he was used to seeing, and his face was more rugged than handsome. He understood why Leonardo had decided to make a nude sketch of him; the lines of the man’s muscles were interesting. But unlike the others, after Leonardo told him they were done, this man didn’t leave.

He watched as the man backed Leonardo into a corner and ran a hand along his cheek. The man had positioned Leonardo right where Ezio couldn’t see him so he moved from his hiding spot. By then, the man had Leonardo’s chin in a tight grip, and Leonardo…Leonardo was looking both fearful and angry.

Without thinking twice about it, Ezio leapt into action. Within five seconds his blade was at the man’s throat and the man was raising his hands in surrender. Leonardo quickly ducked away and opened the door, allowing Ezio to escort the man at blade-point until they were some distance away from the workshop. People stared at the sight they made: a nude man and a man with his face hidden behind a cowl was not a sight one often saw in Rome. When Ezio finally decided they were far enough, he gave the man one sharp blow to his head, and watched him tumble to the floor with satisfaction.

Leonardo was waiting for him when he made his way back, smiling and thanking him profusely. Ezio brushed away his thanks and reeled him in for a hug, one which Leonardo happily returned.

“But why were you here, Ezio?” he asked some time later, after they had had some wine and shared some gossip.

Ezio affected an air of nonchalance. “I was merely in the neighborhood, my friend. That was fortunate, no?”

Leonardo smiled. “Indeed it was. I hope that next time you are nearby, you will not need to rescue me and will simply drop by for the company.”

Ezio devoutly hoped so as well.

* * *

He waited until Salai had left the workshop before picking the lock on the front door and slipping inside. There was light coming from beneath the door to the inner workshop, and Ezio knocked once before opening it.

“Ah, it is you!” Leonardo exclaimed when he turned around, and Ezio nodded. “This is quite a surprise! I apologize for the mess,” he added with a look around the room, “but I am sure I still have some wine here. Would you care for some, signore?” Ezio shook his head and watched Leonardo shift in place, hands toying with something made of metal that he had no doubt been working on.

“Why me, maestro?” Ezio whispered finally, pitching his voice lower than his normal voice. He moved forward, backing Leonardo into a corner much as the model had done this morning. But Leonardo didn’t shy away, merely held his gaze with a little smile and allowed Ezio to manhandle him as he would. “Why make an exception for me?”

Leonardo lifted his hand and placed it over Ezio’s right cheek, thumb running up and down over the corner of his lips. Ezio’s eyes widened and he took a step back, touching his finger to the same spot and feeling the indentation of his scar. Leonardo stepped forward until they were toe to toe, and easily untied the ribbon holding the mask to his face. “I knew the moment I started drawing you, Ezio. Even if I had missed the scar, I couldn’t possibly miss your arms.” He ran his hand down Ezio’s right arm, finally grabbing hold of his hand. “I created those bracers to fit you. I remember every detail.”

Ezio really felt quite stupid then. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked.

“I was not sure why you were hiding your identity,” Leonardo replied. “Why _did_ you feel the need to hide?”

Ezio shook his head, feeling dazed. “I thought- I’m not sure what I thought, now. It all seems very ridiculous at the moment.”

With a fond smile, Leonardo raised the hand holding Ezio’s to his mouth and placed a kiss on the knuckles. “Perhaps. But it was quite exciting, was it not?”

Ezio raised his eyebrows and in one smooth move, lifted Leonardo up and pinned him to the wall. If he wanted excitement, Ezio would make sure he got it.


End file.
